The One with the Princess Leia Fantasy
by TerribleWaitress
Summary: Yup, it's inspired by Friends. Yup, it's Lenny. Yup, it's M-Rated.


**A/N - The One with the Princess Leia Fantasy - aka T-dawg watches too much Friends and hasn't written anything for the next chapter of HK. Came up with the idea not too long ago and I happened to watch this episode yesterday... so I wrote this because I am easily distracted. I was meant to be writing Chapter 36 but this happened instead, so yes, I'm chucking smut your way to distract you all from the lack of new chapter. It's my first smut so be nice and leave me a review :) **

* * *

"Hey, Leonard?" Penny tore her eyes away from the television screen to look at him, as the smallest of smiles played across her face. They had just finished watching an episode of _Friends _- one of Penny's new favorites, 'The One With the Princess Leia Fantasy' - which she knew had a lot to do with Leonard.

He turned his face to look at her, raising a brow slightly in confusion at her expression. "Yeah?"

"You know how Ross has this... this fantasy," She shuffled closer to him, pressing herself against his arm as her fingers came to play with the bottom of his t-shirt. "And this fantasy has Princess Leia..." Her other hand began to play with the curls on the back of his head, as he continued to look at her in confusion. "Do you have any... any fantasies, like that?"

"_Oh_." Leonard smirked slowly as he got what Penny was asking him. He shut off the television and moved his hands to her waist, whilst inching his face closer to hers so his breath tickled her. "Maybe."

"Mm." Penny gulped. Just the idea of it was exciting. That, and dressing up as Princess Leia was as close to becoming Jennifer Aniston, or Rachel Green, that she was going to get. "Just... just maybe?"

One of his hands stroked gently from her waist, to her inner thigh, as his lips moved past hers and to her ear. "You'd look pretty hot."

Her eyes fluttered gently as she took a sharp breath. After taking a moment to gather herself, she pulled her head back to look at him, biting her lip before speaking. "I would have no problems being your prisoner."

His mouth crashed to hers the moment the last syllable had left her lips. They allowed themselves to get lost in the moment, hands running over each others bodies as they urged each other on with their lips. It was only when Leonard's tongue ran across her lips that she pulled back reluctantly.

"Wait here." She said, slightly breathless, as she stood up. She took a moment to steady herself before walking off to the bedroom and closing the door behind her, leaving Leonard confused and slightly disappointed on the couch.

A few minutes later, she walked back out of the bedroom, and Leonard's jaw dropped as he took in the fact that his girlfriend was now dressed in the gold bikini costume of Princess Leia, grinning at him as she pinned up the last of her hair into the recognized style.

"How do I look, Leonard Skywalker?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Uh..." Leonard gulped, not sure where he wanted his eyes to be. "I don't know if I want to kiss you or take a photo of you or tear the costume off you."

"Well," Penny smirked. "You don't have to worry about the photo. There are some _real _treats for you on your phone..." She cleared her throat and turned around, heading back to the bedroom. "So you can get to kissing me and then tearing the costume off."

"Okay," Leonard grinned, standing to go after her. "Wait..." He paused once they were in the bedroom, shutting the door. He took her wrist and turned her round to face him, moving his hands to her hips. "When did you get a Princess Leia costume? And... _why _do you have one?"

"Ah, a good question." Penny wiggled her eyebrows, linking her hands behind his neck. "When you agreed to watch all ten seasons of Friends with me, I figured the Princess Leia one would be particularly enjoyable for you. So I thought I'd get the costume just in case... and, if you didn't like it, then at least you wouldn't be the only one who owns a costume from a nerdy film."

"Hmm, good thinking." Leonard kissed her gently. "And, the hair?"

"I've been practicing." Penny shrugged, leaning her hips into his. "You like?"

Leonard answered by kissing her passionately, which she eagerly responded to with equal fire. It wasn't just his girlfriend in the costume that turned him on though, it was the fact that she had thought of the idea herself and gone out and bought this costume and waited to make use of it - all for him. He wondered where she had been keeping it so well hidden; but as her tongue rolled into his he decided that wasn't really a point of focus right now.

Never breaking the kiss, he led them over to the bed and then lay her down gently. She blinked up at him when he pulled away, chest heaving, and pulled off his t-shirt, quickly thanking himself for taking off his hoodie and jacket earlier when they had sat down to watch a few episodes. She reached her hands up to his shoulders and pulled him back down to hover over her. Their lips reconnected as he tangled one hand in her hair, cradling her head, and she grazed her fingers lightly across his chest, then over the muscles in his arms, and back to his chest. Biting gently on her bottom lip, he moved a hand to the top part of her inner thigh, covered by the material flowing from the front of the bikini pant.

"Leonard." She groaned, pressing her thighs together and trapping his hand.

Smiling, he moved his lips away from hers, to her neck. She moaned as his lips and tongue took turns working on and around the spot he had worked out many years ago drove her wild. Her hands glided down from his chest, over his abs, to his pants. Unzipping and unbuttoning them, she pushed them down and wrapped her legs around his waist, releasing his hand, which he placed on her waist. He moved his lips to her chest, and she arched her back into him, gasping slightly. He slipped a hand behind her to undo the bikini top - as much as he loved it, it wasn't really a necessity right now.

Sitting up, he slowly removed the top half of her costume, throwing it to the floor. He ran his hands over her front, moving from her waist up to her breasts, where he left them as he leant down and kissed her again just before she managed to throw her head back. She moaned into him, using her feet on his back to push his hips into hers, which only elicited more moans from the both of them.

Leaving one hand to work her chest, he moved the other back to the bottom half of her costume. He ran his fingers lightly across it, before hooking his fingers into the waistband and shimmying it down her body. He used the opportunity to remove his boxers, and soon enough her mouth was on his again and her legs back around his waist, as he entered her slowly. They moaned each others names as they gently ground into each other, eyes locking intently. One hand holding her waist, he used the other to bring her arms over her head, and she bit her lip as he looked at her with fiery eyes.

Moving back down to her face, he brought his lips over her ear. "You look beautiful, Princess."

Bringing her hands down to cup his face, Penny smiled at him as she touched her forehead to his. "I love you."

With this short exchange of words, their mouths smashed onto each other once more, starting off with strong kisses, getting sloppier with each thrust as they got closer to the edge. Penny's arms moved from his face, to above her head, and then back to link around his neck, trying to push him further into her. He tangled a hand into her hair once more, as the other stayed on her hip, occasionally using his thumb to stroke her sensitive skin. Her nails dug into his skin and he moved his hand from her waist to where they met, earning him a long, loud moan. As her moans became more frequent and more noisy, he applied more pressure with his hands, and she quickly shattered in front of him, her climax pulling him into his.

Breathing sharply, they grinned at each other as they came down from their high.

"That was a yes, by the way," Leonard gave her a quick kiss. "I do like the hair and the costume."

"Good. I've been waiting to get to that episode for ages."


End file.
